The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more particularly, to floor coverings for use within vehicles.
Conventionally, the distribution of air (e.g., outside air, heated air, and/or cooled air) within passenger compartments of vehicles, such as automobiles, is accomplished via air vents in the instrument panel and/or dashboard. Although typically adequate for passengers sitting in the front seat area of a vehicle compartment, the flow of air to other areas of a vehicle compartment (e.g., rear seating areas) may be inadequate and/or may be non-uniform. For example, in sport/utility and mini-van vehicles, generally there are two or more rows of seating. In order to improve the distribution of air within a vehicle compartment, particularly to rear seating areas, it is known to provide air ducts under the upper surface of the floor of a vehicle and which extend to the rear seating areas. In addition it is known to provide air ducts between the roof panel and headliner of a vehicle which extend to rear seating areas.
Although effective for improving the distribution of air within vehicle compartments, these conventional air ducts are disadvantageous because they increase the complexity and cost of vehicle design and manufacturing. Moreover, space within passenger compartments of vehicles may be reduced in order to accommodate the addition of such air ducts.
Lighting within a vehicle compartment is conventionally accomplished via one or more light fixtures mounted to the ceiling and/or doors of a vehicle compartment. Unfortunately, illumination within vehicle compartments produced by conventional vehicle lighting systems may not be adequately transmitted to all areas of a vehicle compartment. For example, the floor areas of a vehicle compartment may not be adequately illuminated. As such, vehicle occupants may have difficulty viewing objects on the floor of a vehicle. Moreover, the addition of lighting in different areas of a vehicle compartment can increase the cost and complexity of vehicle manufacturing, which is generally undesirable.
In view of the above discussion, vehicle floor coverings are provided with tubular air ducts therewithin that are configured to deliver air from air sources upwardly through a porous structure of the floor covering and into a vehicle compartment. According to embodiments of the present invention, a floor covering for use within a vehicle includes a surface layer having a plurality of apertures formed therethrough, a base layer secured to the surface layer in face-to-face contacting relationship, and one or more tubular air ducts sandwiched between the surface layer and base layer. Each tubular air duct includes a respective plurality of air outlets (e.g., perforations) that are in fluid communication with the apertures in the surface layer such that air flowing through each air duct from an air source is distributed through apertures in the surface layer and into the vehicle. The air outlets can have virtually any configuration, shape, and/or size. Moreover, air ducts may have various numbers of outlets.
According to embodiments of the present invention, a floor covering includes a plurality of apertures in an upper surface portion thereof. One or more air ducts having a plurality of air outlets are disposed within the material. Each of the tubular air ducts includes a respective plurality of air outlets that are in fluid communication with apertures in the upper surface portion such that air flowing through each air duct from an air source is distributed through apertures in the surface and into a vehicle compartment.
Floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention, include electrical wiring harnesses disposed within floor covering material to facilitate the interconnection of vehicle electronic components. Floor coverings according to embodiments of the present invention, include one or more optical fibers disposed within floor covering material to deliver light from a light source to one or more locations within a vehicle and/or to provide special effects and customization of vehicle interiors. According to embodiments of the present invention, one or more optical fibers configured to deliver light from a light source to one or more vehicle locations may extend within one or more air ducts disposed between a surface layer and a base layer of a vehicle floor covering.
The utilization of air ducts within floor coverings in accordance with embodiments of the present invention can provide better flow and distribution of air (both heated air and cooled air) within vehicles than conventional vehicle air systems. Moreover, embodiments of the present invention can eliminate the need for additional and costly air ducts and equipment that are provided beneath conventional vehicle floor coverings and above vehicle headliners.
In addition, embodiments of the present invention can expedite even distribution of heat within a vehicle. Moreover, because heated air travels through a floor covering, heat may be provided faster to areas within a vehicle that are distant from a heat source.
In addition, embodiments of the present invention can eliminate the need for one or more air outlets within a vehicle instrument panel. Elimination of air outlets in a vehicle instrument panel can result in cost and labor savings during vehicle manufacturing.
Embodiments of the present invention can also enhance acoustical absorption. The perforated configuration of air ducts disposed within a floor covering can be effective in absorbing sound.
The utilization of optical fibers within floor coverings in accordance with embodiments of the present invention can allow the floor area of a vehicle to be better illuminated than via conventional vehicle lighting systems. Moreover, optical fibers can be routed to areas that are difficult to illuminate via conventional lighting systems, such as under seats, beneath dashboards, in trunk compartment areas, etc. Accordingly, embodiments of the present invention can increase lighting effectiveness and can enhance vehicle occupant safety.
The utilization of floor lighting in accordance with embodiments of the present invention can be advantageous compared with conventional vehicle interior lighting. For example, floor lighting according to the present invention does not produce distracting glare to the driver of a vehicle, or to drivers of other vehicles. In contrast, conventional vehicle interior lighting wherein a light is attached to the headliner can cause glare and can distract the driver of the vehicle as well as other drivers. In addition, vehicle safety can be enhanced by floor lighting in accordance with embodiments of the present invention. Floor lighting according embodiments of the present invention can illuminate the interior of a vehicle better than conventional vehicle interior lighting. Accordingly, the present invention can help vehicle drivers and passengers determine that a vehicle is safe to enter. In addition, the utilization of interior lighting in accordance with embodiments of the present invention can enhance the aesthetics of vehicle interiors by making them more visible, in daytime and at nighttime.
In addition, warning light signals can be provided to various locations of a vehicle interior and/or exterior via optical fibers disposed within floor coverings. Moreover, special lighting effects within vehicle interiors can be achieved via embodiments of the present invention. For example, optical fibers can deliver light having one or more colors and/or having special effects to one or more vehicle locations. Customized lighting enhancements and highlighting within vehicle interiors is thereby facilitated by embodiments of the present invention.